The bathroom dilemma
by just a girl not a git
Summary: ONE SHOT. They've been sharing a bathroom for a while. T only for sexual innuendo. English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes. Jeca implied. I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT! If i did own it i wouldn't be writing fanfiction...


She usually went for dinner to her dad's house every sunday, even tho she really didn't like Sheila and/or her cooking (Sometimes she would go with her boyfriend by her side to have some kind of emotional support) but her dad really appreciated it when she went round his place just to see him and chat for a bit. Their relationship was better now than when she first arrived to Barden. He gave her really good advices the majority of the time and she hasn't forget the conversation they had two years ago when she was having problems with Jesse and the Bellas.

This was the first time in 3 weeks that she saw her dad, some of the Troublemakers and some of the Bellas went in a holiday to Seattle so they hadn't been able to talk about anything really. And there she was, ready for the weekly dinner with Doctor Mitchell and the Step-Monster, but when her dad called her saying that this time it was just going to be the both of them because Sheila had an appointment with some kind of support group for ex witches in desperation for the souls of sweet kids or the salon, she really didn't care, she went over the moon with just the thought of not being in the presence of the new wife and not having to lie ,once again, about the horrible cooking being mildly acceptable.

They met at 7.30 on a Sunday evening in little restaurant near Beca's apartment (Official apartment at least because she hardly slept there anymore and her things were slowly moving to Jesse's) the reason being that her dad couldn't even cook for his own life and she was grateful that he didn't try to experiment with it. A couple of hours later, when the both of them were having dessert Doctor Mitchell said "Oh, I forgot to ask you about your holiday, how was it?" "It was really nice, we were all staying in this little apartment near a really cool indie cinema that Jesse forced us to go about 300 times, but apart of the nerd's obsession with movies, things were alright" "How many of you were staying in the apartment?" "Like 6 guys and 4 girls. Things were pretty crowded really" "And you all had to share a bathroom? oh no, that sucks" "Oh no, don't worry Jesse and I had our own bathroom so there was no problem" when Beca said her last statement her dad's face went white and his eyes grew wider than she had ever seen them before "Yo-you shared a bathroom? like same bedroom same bathroom situation?" and then, it clicked in Beca's head, the reason her dad was freaking out was because he thought she was still a virgin "Dad, me and Jesse… we've been sharing a bathroom for a while now" she said this as slowly and cautiously as she could, but Doctor Mitchell's face just grew paler and paler by the second "But don't worry, we are using protection, I'm on the pill and there are condoms involved too, so nothing bad will happen, no babies for at least 10 more years" she was basically giving the sex talk to her dad, which was ridiculous, I mean, she is a 21 year old woman and Jesse and her had had a relationship for the past 2 years, this ,for sure, couldn't come as a surprise in any form. "B-but how?" at this Beca just raised an eyebrow with a surprised expression "I thought you knew how it worked, I mean...I'm here, you know?" and it was Doctor Mitchell turn to put on a face, but this one was a 'don't fuck with me' kind of face "and we've been together for a while now , I really thought you knew." she added quickly and her dad went quiet for a while, a few minutes later he said "Let's just forget this conversation ever happened" and this, being probably the most awkward conversation she had ever had with anyone in her short 21 years of experience she was pretty keen to delete this conversation from her memory. "Agreed".

The only time they talked about something related to sex again was 7 years later when Beca got pregnant with her first child.


End file.
